TheRunawayGuys
TheRunawayGuys, often abbreviated as TRG, is a collab LP channel starring Chuggaaconroy, NintendoCapriSun, and ProtonJonSA. The channel has done over twenty collaborative LPs, or collabs, beginning with Mario Party. Main Members *Chuggaaconroy *ProtonJonSA *NintendoCapriSun Co-Producers During the November 7th, 2019 stream, Chugga bet the channel with their two guest stars. Following the loss of the bet and the beginning of Mario Party 8, these two are considered the 'co-producers' of the channel. *MasaeAnela *Tom Fawkes Guests *Lucahjin *JoshJepson *SuperJeenius *StephenPlays *Mallory Georg Tournament Participants *Yoshiller *Donnabellez *Aloyalgamer *SKArmedageddon *DiabetusSA *JonPaula *cloudfangLP *PurpleRodri *AttackingTucans *pcull44444 *WiiLikeToPlay *Adrisaurus *FamilyJules *SomeCallMeJohnny Collabs Main article: Collabs Main Collabs #''Mario Party'' (N64) #''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (Wii) (with JoshJepson) #The Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (Wii) #''Mario Party 2'' (N64) #''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' (Wii) #''LittleBigPlanet'' (PS3) (with Lucahjin) #''Wii Party'' (Wii) #''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (Wii U) (with JoshJepson) #''Castle Crashers'' (XB360) (with SuperJeenius) #''Mario Party 3'' (N64) #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (GCN) #New Super Luigi U'' (Wii U) #''Dokapon Kingdom'' Story Mode (Wii) #''Mario Party 4'' (GCN) #''Rayman Origins'' (XB360/Wii/PS3/Vita/3DS/PC) #''LittleBigPlanet 2'' (PS3) (with Lucahjin) #''Super Mario 3D World'' (Wii U) (with MasaeAnela) #''Sonic Adventure'' (Xbox 360) #''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (NES/Wii U) #''Mario Party 5'' (GCN) #''Kirby's Dream Course'' (SNES) #''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (GCN) (with StephenPlays) #''Rayman Legends'' (Wii U/PS3/PS4/Vita/X360/X1/PC/NS) (with Tom Fawkes) #''Super Metroid'' (SNES) #''Mario Party 6'' (GCN) #''The Legend of Zelda: Tri-Force Heroes'' (3DS) #''Wii Party U'' (Wii U) #''Pokémon Snap'' (N64/Wii/Wii U) #''Mario Party 7'' (GCN) #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (SNES/GBA/Wii/Wii U) #''Pikmin (TRG)'' (GCN/Wii/Wii U) #''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' (GBA) #''Star Fox 64'' (N64/3DS) #''Mario Party 8'' (Wii) #''Luigi's Mansion (GameCube) Side Collabs * ''Fortune Street (Wii) (ongoing) * Dokapon Kingdom Normal Mode (Wii) * Wheel of Fortune (Various) Tournaments *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (GC) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (N64) *''Bomberman Livefest'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' (GC) *''Super Smash Bros. Wii U'' It has been said that there has been a Super Smash Bros. Melee Tournament, but it has not been uploaded to YouTube. The results are unknown. Colosseum TheRunawayGuys hosted 'The Runaway Guys Colosseum' from May 4th-6th, 2018, with several guests and multiple games in order to raise money for Direct Relief. The final total was $112,610. A year later, they hosted a sequel, 'The Runaway Guys Colosseum 2019'. Gallery File:TRG_logo.jpg|The 1st TheRunawayGuys Logo. Trivia *TheRunawayGuys sometimes had other Let's Players joined in as a guest. Such as, JoshJepson, Lucahjin, SuperJeenius, etc. Some of the guests have since gone on to be very important as... **Lucah has since married Jon. **MasaeAnela doubles as the guys' tech expert for their game show Thrown Controllers. *TheRunawayGuys changed their background on their channel. It used to be a city with a bunch of gaming references like a billboard that said "Kirby's Kitchen" and a warp pipe on a building. Now it is just a city, with an arrow that says "TheRunawayGuys" and pointing at animated faces of NCS, Chugga, and Jon. *The animated faces on the channel were made by ACFan120, who has made TheRunawayGuys animations previously. **Currently, MasaeAnela has drawn the ones they're currently using on the YouTube banner. **Two ACFan120 animations accompanied the #1 moment to two different TRG LPs, with the animation of Emile accidentally choosing to fight Jon at the end of Chapter 7 in Dokapon Kingdom and the 'Six Inches Incident' from the first E. Gadd's Garage match in Mario Party 6. The former was the third of three animations (by different animators) to appear in the Dokapon Kingdom Top 15, with JoliVector's animations being used for #5 (Steve the Magic Poohead) and a Plox animation accompanying #2 (Robbery Sale). *TheRunawayGuys have begun using Waluigi as a running gag, coming up with ideas for his backstory from stuff they experience in games with him. Thus far they have that: **Waluigi runs a Bridal Boutique. **Waluigi likes Superman. **Waluigi is married to Bowser. **Waluigi forgot their anniversary. **Waluigi has a coffee shop named Wabucks. ** Waluigi ate Kirby's Strawberry Shortcake. ** Waluigi is the only person who likes the Phillips CD-I Zelda games. ** Waluigi is a cab driver. Category:Groups Category:Let's Players